


Time For a Wedding

by totalizzyness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nervous!Cas, Prompt Fic, Wedding, awesome!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: ''a destiel wedding where Castiel is nervous and Sam comforts him''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time For a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic; when Cas opened Purgatory, some of the angels came out, Gabriel, Balthazar, etc…

Castiel let out a loud sigh, yanking on his tie, loosening to knot so it hung in the dip of his collar. He glared at his reflection in the mirror, running a nervous hand through his hair, mussing it substantially before doing up his tie again. He felt ridiculous. He’d been in to the depths of Hell — twice; he’d lost count of how many times he’d been blown up; he’d rebelled against heaven — twice; he’d freed the souls from purgatory… And he’d done all those things with barely the nervous bat of an eyelid. But marrying Dean Winchester, for some reason, gave him the very human urge to regurgitate the contents of his stomach.

A loud knock on the door dragged him from his thoughts. Sam poked his head around, grinning.

“Hey Cas! You all right?”

The angel stared at his to-be brother-in-law blankly; “Sam…”

Sam frowned, hurrying over to Cas; “shit, I didn’t know angel’s could get nervous,” he mumbled, helping Castiel straighten out his tie and jacket, grabbing a comb from the table.

“Neither did I. How is Dean?”

Sam’s face brightened; “he’s great. I thought he’d be the nervous one, seeing as he’s never really had a serious relationship. But man, he’s so stoked!  I mean, serious relationship is one thing, but marriage?! That’s a whole other kettle of fish!”

Castiel frowned; “what do fish have-“

“-Figure of speech. Anyway. Dean’s so… He can’t wait, Cas. When I left he was singing quite loudly, so… What’s your problem? Why are you nervous?”

“Anything could go wrong,” Cas sighed; “demon attack, angelic attack… Dean could change his mind, there-“

“Dean won’t change his mind. That’s what you’re afraid of? Dean deciding he doesn’t want this any more?”

Castiel looked down at his feet, feeling foolish.

“Cas, believe me when I say, Dean can’t get enough of you! Fuck knows I’m mentally scarred by the fact he can’t get enough of you! He’s never put his trust in anyone fully before, not even me or dad. He used to think being a man was sleeping with as many women as humanly possible; and yet here he is planning to settle down with one person for the rest of his unnatural life, and with another man no less — I know you’re technically genderless, Cas, no need to tell me  _again_ , but to Dean you’re a guy. So… And all he thinks about is you, Cas! When you’re not there he’s got this faraway look in his eyes — it’s actually really annoying — and this soppy smile on his face and… Trust me, Cas. Dean’s not getting rid of you any time soon. Ok?”

The angel smiled foolishly; “yes. Thank you.”

“‘S’all right. I’d hate to be the one to have to comfort Dean if you bolted.”

“I would never leave Dean!”

Sam chuckled; “good to know. Now come on, I bet he’s worried you have. Any time now he’s going to burst in and drag you up to the alter.”

“Is it time?”

“Now’s a good a time as any… Come on.”

Sam quickly checked Castiel’s suit was presentable and quickly ran the comb through his hair again before ushering him out of the room.

The wedding was being held in Bobby’s back yard — which had needed almost a month’s worth of cleaning up to make it look as presentable as it did. There was only a small gathering of people, mainly hunters, a few of the angels that actually liked Dean, and people that Team Free Will had befriended on their journey’s across the country. At the alter, Gabriel stood with Bobby and Dean. Bobby gave Dean a sharp elbow in the ribs and nodded towards Sam and Castiel. The elder Winchester spun around, his already wide smile doubling in size when he saw Castiel. Cas’ heart fluttered; any nervous feelings disappeared as Sam gripped his shoulder and began directing him down the aisle. Everyone else turned to look at him, all smiling warmly. Gabriel was also grinning manically, giving his little brother a thumbs-up.

The moment Castiel was in arm’s reach, Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him in to his arms, gazing up in to his blue eyes. Castiel smiled, cupping Dean’s cheek in his palm.

“You look amazing,” Dean murmured, his eyes flicking over his lover’s body.

“As do you.”

Gabriel cleared his throat, leaning bodily on the stand they were using as an alter; “you two can give each other gooey eyes later, right now I have a wedding to officiate!”

Dean and Castiel stood hand in hand in front of their friends and family, gazing at each other as if the other hung the moon and stars. After the vows — which the couple had written — there wasn’t a single dry eye in the house; even Bobby was dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief Gabriel had zapped in to existence.

The couple made their promises and slipped the rings on to the other’s finger, and Gabriel declared them married.

“Castiel, you may kiss the bride!”

The congregation chuckled; Dean shot his now-brother-in-law a dirty look before letting himself be wrangled in to a deep kiss. His hands found the angel’s waist, clutching him tightly; Cas’ arms wrapped around Dean’s neck, his fingers carding through his husband’s hair. Around them, people clapped and cheered.

“I love you, so much,” Cas murmered against Dean’s lips. Dean smiled.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Message me with a prompt if you have one (:


End file.
